


black lace, on sweat

by Dresupi



Series: Joystick Jealousy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Begging, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Domme Darcy Lewis, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Smut, Sub Peter Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: She was right.  Hedidrespond well to being dominated.





	black lace, on sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts).



> Title comes from ‘Poison’ by Alice Cooper. 
> 
> This is for Day 2 of Kinktober. Today’s kinks are Pet Play and Begging.
> 
> This is a continuation of the same 'verse I began in Joystick Jealousy.
> 
> I'm dedicating this to uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship bc of their comment on Part 1. ;)

Peter kissed her like it was his last day on earth. It took her breath away, mostly because she was trying to keep up with a mutant who didn’t need to breathe as often as she did.

His lips moved over hers, and Darcy gasped into his mouth. The sound was swallowed as he maneuvered her towards the bed.

Planting her feet, she pressed against his chest. “Pete… wait…”

He froze, eyes wide. “Did I--I didn’t… do something wrong, did I?”

Darcy grinned, shook her head. “Relax, you’re fine, I just… wanted to  _ try something _ ?” She raised her eyebrows quizzically and his furrowed brow melted into a lazy smile.

“Try something? We can try anything you want, gorgeous…” He ducked down to kiss her lips, slower this time, languid. Teasing.

Darcy pecked his lips, breaking off the kiss and pressing slightly against him, disengaging from his arms, particularly his hands. They had distraction powers, and she didn’t want to be distracted right now.

He licked his lips and went where she pushed him a soft smirk still gracing that beautiful face.

Darcy turned, walked with purpose towards the bed and sat down. “Strip for me.  _ Slowly _ .”

The smirk widened. “Slowly?”

“So I can see it happen…”

“Your wish is my command,” he quipped, reaching for the neck of his t-shirt and tugging it up and over his head.

His torso bared, he dropped the shirt on the ground and reached for the button of his jeans. Slowly undoing the button and then the zip, pushing them down and over his hips.

His boxers were tented already from either the kissing they’d been doing before, or else the thrill of doing what she asked really was as much of a thrill as she’d hoped it would be.

He paused at the waistband. “These too?”

Darcy nodded, crossing her legs slowly as he pushed them down, straightening at the waist and kicking them aside, his erection bobbing softly in their wake as he stood there, hands flexing at his sides.

“You want me to…” he made a fist and pantomimed a jerking motion and Darcy smirked.

“If you can keep it slow… and don’t cum…”

His grin was devilish as he slowly licked his palm before wrapping it around his member. “You wanna tell me when I can?”

She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, was what she wanted, but she just nodded. “Sure, I’ll tell you when.”

Peter’s eyes fluttered closed as he started to move his hand.

“Nuh-uh,” she said, snapping her fingers. “Eyes on me.”

“Gotcha…” he said, eyes glazing a little when she reached for the buttons on her top. She uncrossed her legs, slowly popping each one open so she could slide the blouse from her shoulders.

The skirt came next, sliding down over her hips. Cotton leggings too. All of it ended up in a sloppy pile in front of the dresser.

Peter’s hand started to speed up when she spread her legs, her hands moving up to cup her breasts in her bra, pushing up until her nipples popped over the edge of the lacy cups.

“Stay slow,” she crooned, rolling her nipples slowly. “Go slow, Peter…  _ Slow… _ ”

He nodded, his lips parting as he sighed. She glanced down to look at his cock, red and leaking, a thin shiny string of precum dripped down to the floor in front of him.

“Oh you like it when I touch myself?” she asked, flicking her nipples and thrilling when he grunted, his eyes never leaving her hands.

“Mmm hmm…” he hummed, his hand squeezing around the base of his cock. “Makes me wanna do it…”

“Touch me?” she asked, plucking her nipples slowly. “Ever occur to you that I know how to do it better?”

“I’m sure you do…” he breathed. “But when you do it, I want to…”

“You want me to share?” she asked, slowly circling her nipples. “Want to put your hands here?” She cupped her breasts again, tucking the cups beneath them, exhaling shakily as she began to tease the tips again.

He nodded, but his gaze went lower.  Down over her belly and between her legs. Darcy raised her eyebrows.  “Here?”

She brought one hand down to cup herself, moaning softly at the touch.  “Oh, I definitely know how to touch myself here… I can drag it out for hours, or I can cum in thirty seconds…” she exhaled as she let her fingers rub where she ached the most.

The sound Peter made could only be described as a whimper and his hand momentarily started to speed up, but he caught himself, slowing back down and gripping his base again.  “Fuck Darcy…”

She smiled and rose to her feet, her hands reaching for the waistband of her panties.  “Oh very good, Peter… you’re catching on…” She pushed the lacy garment down over her hips and kicked it off towards him.

“You can pick those up…” She said softly, nodding at them.  “If you want…”

He snatched them into his hand, pressing them to his face and inhaling deeply, groaning as her fingers slid through her folds.

“Oh fuck, Darcy… I wanna touch you… wanna make you cum…” he groaned, his hand hadn’t moved in a while, he was still gripping his cock like he couldn’t help himself.

“Not yet… stay there until I call you…” she said, groaning at the feel of her own fingers. “Maybe I’ll let you fuck me after I’m finished…”

“No…” he groaned. “Darcy please…” 

“You have to be good,” she warned. “Gotta do what I say…”

“I’d do anything you asked…” he rasped. “Anything.  Just please… don’t cum without me… Darcy… please…”

Her fingers felt good sliding against her clit, but he looked so wrecked and she wanted him.  Wanted that beautiful mouth sucking her clit like yesterday.

“C’mere…” Darcy crooked her finger and he obeyed, stumbling towards the bed like she’d yanked on his string or something.

His knees hit the edge of the mattress and she spread hers a little wider, watching as his eyes widened at the sight of her. She hadn’t bothered to look down and check, but she could  _ feel _ how wet she was, slippery and slick as she scooted her feet further to the sides.  

“Peter?” she murmured, holding out her hand and taking his. “Come  _ here _ …”

He crawled up onto the bed, sliding on his stomach until he could reach one of her thighs, his lips sucking gently on the soft skin. Grinding his hips into the mattress, he slowly kissed his way up the length of her thigh, inhaling sharply when he reached the apex, his nose brushing over her sex as he glanced up at her, brown eyes wide as he silently asked permission.

She was right. He responded  _ really _ well to being dominated.

“You can speak,” she reminded him, arching her eyebrows as her arms draped over her bent knees. “Talk, Peter.”

“You smell so good,” he murmured immediately. “Wanna taste you, can I taste you?”

She nodded. “Yes. Just don’t…”

“I won’t cum, I promise…” he whispered, more to her pussy than to her, but he meant it, even if his hips kept rutting against her bedspread as his tongue found her clit.

Pleasure throbbed through her as he began to slowly swirl around the aching nub. “Fuck…” she moaned, her hands flopping down behind her, propping her up as Peter slowly lapped over her clit. “Fuck, that feels good…”

He began to speed up, swirling faster and faster until he was using his mutant powers to buzz her clit with his tongue, making her toes curl into the mattress.

“Fuck… yes… yes, yes… I wanna cum… Peter… please, I…”

Her release rolled smoothly through her, making her muscles clench and her words garble into long moans, until she had to stop him. Had to pull him away. 

He grinned up at her, lips shiny as she raked her fingers through his hair.  “Lay down,” she rasped, inhaling sharply when he immediately obeyed, his hands reaching for the headboard as his head hit the pillow.

She straddled his thighs, wrapping her hand around his cock, rubbing her other palm over the tip, spreading the fluid leaking there as she gripped him once more. “Don’t… not till I tell you,” she whispered.

Peter gripped the headboard and nodded.  “I won’t.”

“Even if I don’t let you at all?” she teased, squeezing him tightly.

She watched his throat move and had to stifle the urge to suck a mark just  _ there _ over his Adam’s apple. “I won’t. Unless you tell me.”

Darcy licked her lips and smiled. “Maybe I won’t…”

His eyes fluttered closed, her hand tightening around his cock.

She  _ was _ going to let him. There wasn’t a question in her mind, but she wanted him begging. Wanted him melting in her hands, his cock pulsing with need before she let him. Before she squeezed it, milked it from him, gave him the pleasure he wanted more than anything.

“Darcy…” he whispered, his hips bucking up ever so slightly. She grinned and started to move her hand. 

“Where do you want me?” she asked.

“Wherever you--”

“Where do you want to cum?” she rephrased. “In my mouth?”

His lips parted as she swiped her thumb over the head of his cock, weeping and slick.

“In my hand?”

“In my--”

“Darce…” he hissed, his head hitting the pillow.  “Darce… I’m not gonna… I’m not gonna last if you--”

“You’re not supposed to last, Peter…”

“I’m not…” his hips bucked into her hand, which she stilled, feeling the hot pulse as she squeezed around the base.

“Not yet,” she murmured.

He grunted, his eyes fluttering closed. “Darce, you feel so good, and--”

“And where do you want to cum?” she repeated, stroking up and down again.

“Inside you,” he whispered. “Please. Let me cum inside you…”

Darcy grinned, shuffling forward on her knees and rubbing the tip of him through her slick folds. “Inside me? Inside… where?”

“Your pussy,” he whimpered. “Please. You feel so good, please, Darce…”

Luckily, birth control was a thing. So, she didn’t have to ruin the mood by reaching for a condom. Instead, she just hummed and sank down, taking only the tip inside her before halting.

“Please,” he groaned. “Darce… I’m about to explode,  _ please _ …”

She sank down further, feeling his sigh of relief as her hips met his.

It only took about four bounces in his lap before he was shuddering. Falling apart. Cumming inside her. She felt it, hot and slick as it began to drip out. She crooned, her hand on his chest as she kept up her soft bouncing, feeling him shudder and whimper as he finished.

She kissed his throat, sucking soft kisses up the column of it, letting him come down enough to speak.

“Fuck, Darce…” he whispered. “Fuck, that was good.”

She hummed and kissed him again.  “You make a good pet, I think…”

He chuckled. “Seriously, anytime you wanna… I like… I like being good for you…” he murmured.

“You were  _ so _ good for me.”

His eyes fluttered closed as she pecked his lips, rocking slightly on his not-even-close to softening dick inside her. “Can I?”

“Be my guest,” he whispered, a soft hush that turned into a moan the more she moved.

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar, sugar. xoxoxo!


End file.
